HighSchool DxD: DxDown-Under
by LasbAuthorArtist
Summary: Sequel to canon: Rias takes an opportunity to travel to the island continent of Australia in order to investigate its backstreets and bask in the summer sun. As they delve into the clues left behind, an old enemy seeks revenge... Is there more to the creation of the Infinte Dragon God Ophis, hidden in the ancient Youkai ruins? CanonIssei/Characters!


**LasbAuthorArtist: Hey guys! Me again with another original concept and canon based fanfic. Now, I know what you're thinking... No need to worry, I won't neglect this story or any of my other works. This is based as a sequel and is based after the death of Rizvem and the disbanding of Qlippoth. If you know me then you'll know that I LOVE Kunou as a character and YES she will be included in this fic. If you are wondering why this is set in Australia... I felt a bit of patronism I guess and as always I was looking for a refreshing and original concept.**

* * *

The room was a vibrant pale white, a colour complementing the mood surrounding its inhabitants. The room was host to a phenomenal being. Who, exactly one year before was known as the weakest host in history. The being shifted in his sleep, his skin coming in contact with soft flesh. Two women slept blissfully in his presence, muttering words of pleasure between sounds of deep sleep. The man was cruising at the age of twenty one, although due to becoming an adult in a few months... in more ways than one.

His house was a luxurious one, with six floors towering into the sky and three floors setting the penthouse into the earth underground. His house was the home of many other girls, his wish to create a harem already completed in reality, even if his mind hadn't realised it yet. The man twitched once again and strands of short brown hair donned his closed eyelids. He paused, then rose from his bed for a moment, opening his eyes and showcasing their innocent doe brown hue. The young man glanced over to each of the two women that slept by his side, pulling a warm smile and laying back to rest. The young boy was content with their company, it had been his every thought since a young age to be surrounded by Oppai after all. He was known by everyone as a pervert. A kind, strong, brave, dump pervert... but a loveable one at least.

The sun finally shone through the partially parted curtains of his huge bedroom and his morning began. The young man was greeted by a morning kiss from his girlfriend, a lady who shone with elegance but on the inside, acted like a girl of her age. In his mind her hair was flawless. A genetic crimson red, as bright and as beautiful as strawberry blonde. As well as her hair, she shared her clan's blue-green eyes and kind aura, showing her caring side to the servants she adored.

* * *

The morning was peaceful. The brown haired boy's girlfriend was the first to speak while they ate breakfast, stating that it was an important event and that it was 'business'

"Everyone... As a result of recent events and Devil business we are all going to Australia!" The young man's other companion in his bedside was mildly surprised, "Eeh?" The crimson haired woman giggled, then continued, "It's the largest island continent in the human world, plus it's also a hub for supernatural activity and with a pretty widespread population." A few heads nodded while two spaced out, glancing to the side while they gritted their teeth.

"Plus it's a good time to get my Ise all alone," The brown haired boy smiled dumbly and mentally thanked god, causing him to cringe in pain. He shook out of his perverted thoughts and asked his lover a question, "Rias, you said this was for Devil business, what did you mean by that?" The young woman now titled Rias, donned a serious expression.

"Are you familiar with the Indigenous people of Australia?" The brunette nodded, the entire room repeating the gesture. "Have you heard of the Dream Stories passed on through their Elders, generation after generation?" Issei looked simply confused, while all except a handsome blonde and a smirking Fallen Angel sharing his ignorance. The blonde raised his hand, speaking directly to the crimson heiress, "Buchou if I may..."

"Go ahead Yuuto," He nodded and began to recite the fable, "The country was flat. Goorialla, the great Rainbow Serpent, stirred and set off to look for his own tribe. He travelled across Australia from South to North. He reached Cape York where he stopped and made a big red mountain called Naralullgan. He listened to the wind and heard only voices speaking strange languages.

This is not my country, the people here speak a different tongue. I must look for my own people. Goorialla left Naralullgan and his huge body made a deep gorge where he came down. He travelled North for many days and his tracks made the creeks and rivers as he journeyed North. Goorialla made two more mountains, one of the Naradunga was long made of granite, the other had sharp peaks and five caves and was called, Minalinha. One day Goorialla heard singing and said, "Those are my people, they are holding a big Bora." At the meeting place of the two rivers, Goorialla found his own people singing and dancing. He watched for a long time, then he came out and was welcomed by his people. He showed the men how to dress properly and taught them to dance. A big storm was gathering, so all the people built humpies for shelter.

Two young men, the bil-bil or Rainbow Lorikeet brothers came looking for shelter but no one had any room. They asked their grandmother, the Star Woman but she had too many dogs and couldn't help them. the Bil-bil brothers went to Goorialla who was snoring in his humpy but he had no room. The rain got heavier and the boys went back to Goorialla and called out that the rain was heavy. Goorialla said, "All right come in now." The Bil-bil bothers ran into Goorialla's mouth and he swallowed them. Then he began to worry about what the people would say when they found the boys missing. He decided to travel North to Bora-bunaru, the only great natural mountain in the land. Next morning the people found that the boys were gone and saw the tracks of Goorialla and knew that he had swallowed them.

You may never see these lakes or mountains, but after the rain you will see his spirit in the sky , which is the rainbow. This is the reason why he is called Goorialla the Rainbow Serpent." Kiba caught his breath, while showing a certain satisfaction in completing his tale.

Rias smiled to Yuuto and continued her earlier speech, "As we all know in this

world-the supernatural-all mythologies exist including Greek, Shinto and Norse mythology... Therefore we have been tasked by Onii-sama to investigate certain places in the territory, while enjoying a nice holiday!"

With this, Asia and Akeno each took one of Issei's arms, kindly coating his forearm between their breasts. "Issei-kun~ I heard that Australia is famous for its glorious beaches and warm summers... I might get some time to myself with Ise~"

Asia stuttered nervously as she clutched his arm tighter, "I would like to go to the beaches too... if it's with Issei-kun," Rias finally snubbed the fire and added her 'two-cents' in the conversation.

"My Ise is providing me with 'special treatment' while we are staying... As [King] and Buchou, I get to spend one entire day alone with My Ise." The rest of the girls pouted, while Kiba simply chuckled at his misfortune.

The gang soon finished with their packing and prepared to leave. As they were about to leave a shout from someone behind them caught the entire crowd's attention. They turned to see a blonde fox and her daughter in tow. Issei's expression turned to a calm smile as he approached the pair, all eroticness of them running towards him and their Oppai bouncing lightly stalling in his mind.

"Yasaka, Kunou! What brings you here?" Issei asked, still with an honest smile. Kunou fumbled the hem of her dress before she spoke, "W-We have business in Australia with the Youkai faction stationed there! Since mother is the head after all..." She blushed a deep crimson as the brunette smirked again. Her mother caught onto this and took her turn to speak, "We were also informed by Sirzechs about your little archeology project. Also... Ajuka mentioned something about Ophis, I thought I should tell you that." Yasaka bowed to the boy, then to the rest of the peerage before seeing them off.

"Hopefully we will all meet in Australia! Until then..." The ground was scorched with fox fire and the pair vanished. With that Rossweisse stood up on a shipping crate and began to call out a roll.

"Issei, Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Rias, Kiba and Gasper... check. Now we may go!"

* * *

The trip to the island continent took little more than mere minutes, as the entire Devil peerage, plus Irina who caught a lift with Azazel arrived in Australia.

"Haaaaa... The sun is so bright! This is so much different from Japan!" the group continued to explore the resort that they were given permission to stay at, a secluded penthouse owned by the Gremory clan in the outskirts of Sydney. Issei stared out at the harbor, the pristine waters lighting his view. 'This is nice... Spending winter break here in Australia, the ones closest to me are by my side. Kunou and Yasaka are here too... I wonder if they have something planned for me after I used Bilingual to awaken Yasaka...' A soft touch evoked him from his thoughts as a small hand caressed his shoulder. Issei turned to see Rias, her body-shape held perfectly in her one-piece silver bikini. She was stunning, his mouth soon began to drool as the brunette's eyes feasted on her glorious features. Rias snuggled up to his arm, her expression showing wear and exhaustion.

"Even with Qllipoth gone, peace still feels..." Rias muttered, "...bitter." Issei finished. Rias nodded and joined him at staring out to the harbor, the pair finally alone.

* * *

**Read and Review! If you like please post your opinion in the comments below and if you have any flames or theories post them as well. *checks watch* Well it's 5AM as of now and I'm really getting tired... Also, before I go, a warning to you is that I still haven't caught up on the recent chapters of the light novels and haven't researched any sneek peeks as of yet. If this story seems false, I'll probably just end up winging it. Until then...  
Cya in the next chapter... LasbAuthorArtist.**


End file.
